The present invention relates to a floral fluid exchange system and method.
Floral displays of flowers to be sold are usually arranged in a cooler within a plurality of vases. It is desirable to provide fresh fluid to those vases so as to maintain the flowers in a fresh condition.
Various methods have been provided in the prior art for creating a fluid exchange within a floral display system. One prior art method utilizes water troughs or tubes which extend horizontally across the display system and which are stacked above one another. Each of the tubes include openings for receiving vases which have slots or perforations in their bottom wall. The troughs or tubes are filled with the fluid, and the fluid enters the vases through the slots in the bottoms of the vases. One disadvantage of this prior art method is that the troughs or vases harbor and collect bacteria and debris. This necessitates frequent cleaning of the insides of the troughs or tubes.
Another disadvantage of this prior art method is that large quantities of fluid are required to fill the troughs, thereby necessitating larger quantities of floral preservatives for the system.
Therefore, a primary object of the present invention is the provision of an improved floral fluid exchange system and method.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a floral fluid exchange system which minimizes the harboring and collection of bacteria and debris.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved floral fluid exchange system which permits the periodic removal of the fluid from the vases so as to minimize the generation of bacteria and debris.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved floral fluid exchange system and method which permits periodic cleaning of the vases individually and which maintains the remainder of the system free from debris.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved floral fluid exchange system which reduces the amount of water and preservative needed per vase from what was required in prior art methods and systems.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved floral fluid exchange system and method which is economical to manufacturer, durable in use, and efficient in operation.